This invention relates to a striping mechanism and more particularly to a cart adapted to spray paint lines on parking lots between parked cars.
The spraying art is aware of constructions for mounting paint spray nozzles or heads to an apparatus for spraying paint to form marking lines on tennis courts, ball fields, parking lots, and the like. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,326,726 issued to Halsey. The art is also aware of adjustable linkage supports for paint spray nozzles. Such a construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,043,329 issued to Heard.
While these and other known devices are apparently satisfactory for their respective purposes, they are not suitable for renewing faded or worn lines for many parking lots, such as those in the vicinity of airports, where cars are parked at all times. The current practice of spraying paint lines utilizes a paint spray nozzle having a fan pattern discharge. If the nozzle rotates during spraying, the plane of the fan or web of paint will also rotate. This will cause the paint stripe to vary in width. Hence there exists a need for a line marking mechanism or cart capable of painting fresh lines over existing lines between parked cars, taking into account the fact that parked cars are not uniformly spaced from the painted lines which define the parking slots, and that the paint nozzle will be rotated varying amounts, to overlay the existing stripe.